Cruel Intentions Hogwarts Style
by llama.llama.duck
Summary: Hermione has a secret life that only her worst enemys know. But what happens when things go wrong? Terribly wrong... well at least to her... she falls in love, but she knows that no one will accept them together.Warning: femmeslash, and language HrG
1. Chapter 1 Interlude

**Warning; language**

**Short chapter... sorry**

**I do NOT own any of the characters!!!!! Or anything else besides the plot! Everything Else Belongs to J.K. Rowling! Also for some of the plot(not all of it) i got the idea from the movie Cruel Intentions.**

Chapter One: Interlude

_"Whore!"_

_"Slut!"_

_Why me?_

_"Bitch!"_

_She ran up the stairs, and to her horror saw a red head, and a brunette waiting for her._

_"Cunt!"_

_"Ron!"_

_She looked at the brunette._

_"Don't look at me Dike!"_

_"Harry!"_

"Hermione wake up!"

She opened her eyes. "Ginny?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... just a bad dream..."

"Good... Mum's freaking out, as always. I don't see why, we don't have to be on the train for six hours."

Hermione sat up and yawned.

"Everyone's waiting for you to come down to breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

Ginny smiled at her and left.

_Oh please..._ She rolled her eyes.

Hermione got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I still got it."

.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.

"Hermione, there you are." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"You sure took your sweet time." Ron managed to say through a mouthful of eggs.

"I had to wake up." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast, and started nibbling on it.

"I would've expected Ron to sleep in, but you Hermione... I'm just simply shocked!" George joked.

"I couldn't sleep."

She felt everyone's eyes on her so she looked up. "Sorry, I feel to well." Hermione put on a fake smile. "Excuse me." She got up and ran to Ginny's room.

Hermione slammed the door.

"What the fuck's happening to me!"

**Like I said, short, but i'm really bad at writing longer chapters. I got really excited about this story, so all of the chapters are written down, I just have to type it and upload it. I even have half of the sequel written. Next Chapter will be up soon. **

**Please review...**

**Next chapter: Friend or Foe**

**Interlude, by My Chemical Romance**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

**Warning; language**

**I do NOT own any of the characters!!!!! Or anything else besides the plot! Everything Else Belongs to J.K. Rowling! Also for some of the plot(not all of it) i got the idea from the movie Cruel Intentions.**

Chapter two; Friend or Foe

"Ronald, must you stare at her like that?"

"I'm just being friendly."

"You're a pig!"

"Now now children, you know you just wanna kiss and make up!"

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true!"

The compartment soon was filled with laughter.

Hermione, however, wasn't laughing. She rolled her eyes and saw a pale blonde, with piercing blue/gray eyes standing in the door.

Soon the laughter was gone.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"

"Just to see my_ favorite _person in the world..." he rolled his eyes. "Granger have you forgotten about your duties or what?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "W-w-what?"

"Head girl duties... hello?!"

"Oh! Right!" She looked relieved. "I'll see you guys later." She got up and pushed herself past Draco.

Draco stood there for a moment, an evil smirk on his face.

Ron got up. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Oh nothing..."

A hand grabbed the front of Draco's robe, dragging him into an empty compartment.

"What the hell was that?!" Hermione asked furiously, still holding onto his robes. "_Your duties_... you scared the fuck out of me!"

Draco smirked and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away. "You're dreaming."

"What? You've been at the burrow ALL summer... without even coming home. I missed you."

Hermione smirked and kissed him.

The door opened.

"Hey! Get a room!"

"We _were_ in a private room intill you came along Zabini." Hermione smirked and walked up to him.

Zabini smiled, and kissed her. "Finally the real golden trio is back together."

Draco cleared his throat.

Hermione looked at him, and saw that he was sitting down so she sat on his lap. "A little jealousy's going around I see."

"Hey! I don't get jealous!

"Sure you don't." She joked.

"Okay, time for the missions!" Blaise smiled, and sat next to them.

"Finally! I've been waiting two full months for this!" Draco said, excitement filled his voice.

"Did you bring the list?"

"Yep. I took the charm off of it last night." Hermione took out a piece of paper from her robe, and handed it to Draco.

"Dumbledores Army..." He began reading, " what a stupid name."

"Harry Potter... Idiot..."

"The lovely Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley... what a dufus!"

"Hannah Abott... who?"

"Katie Bell and Susan Bones... we got them last year."

"Terry Boot."

"Lavender Brown... excelent! Blaise you get her..."

Draco continued reading, untill he got to the last two names. "We don't have to worry about Finnagan, and Longbottom, seeing as Hermione got them last year."

"Yeah! That was great to watch!" Blaise said with a grin. "Hermione who do you think Draco should get?"

"Hmm... how about... Luna Lovegood."

"What?!"

Hermione laughed at Draco's reaction.

"Alright, fine... if I must get Loony, then you get Pansy."

"What?! She isn't part of the DA!":

"So she's a bitch who we need to bring down!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Hermione got off Draco and walked out.

_What a fucking bastard! Oh well, she's a whore... it'll be done within the week._

"Hermione?"

She turned around and saw Ginny in the doorway that she just passed. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah?"

"Are you done?"

"Oh... um... yeah..."

Ginny smiled and disapeared into the compartment.

Hermione grabbed her stomach. _What the fuck was that?_

She finally went into the compartment.

**Please review**


End file.
